The Tsundere's Wishes
by animeeclipse
Summary: Hirota Minako, the violent school girl, is the new Teiko manager. With a girl as pretty as her, she's sure to attract the attention of all the regulars. But who will come out on top? Besides no one said she would stay in Teiko... after all high school romance never ran smoothly did it?{OCxGoM}{Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Humour/Friendship}
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yo! This is just a random idea I had during school, so see if you like it! Remember to follow, fav and review if you do. Also, for this story Momoi is older than the GoM and Minako by a year and Akashi has also already unlocked his emperor eyes. I do not own the book cover or Kuroko no Basuke, they belong to their respective owners.

 **Chapter 1**

Hirota Minako strolled down the hallways, her green eyes staring down at the bleak hallways, as she pondered her misfortune of having a group assignment. The people in front parted to let the short girl pass through, afraid of what she'd do to them if they didn't move. Minako was known for being quite violent to both boys and girls and thus hasn't built up the best reputation. Now known as an antisocial outcast in school, she doesn't talk much and is rarely seen talking to other people.

"Minako!" "Minako!" MINAKO!" "MINAAAA-CHAAAAN!"

Minako groaned as she heard a particular pink haired girl leap towards her energetically. You could say that the two were as different as the day and night, with one being an energetic ball of sunshine and the other being a quiet, violent tsundere. Not many people would believe you if you said the school's most popular girl and the least were friends.

"What's wrong Momoi-senpai?" Minako murmured, playing with the ends of her waist-length black hair, glaring at people who glanced over at their conversation. Momoi Satsuki was the perfect girl, good grades and pretty as hell, besides the fact that she was the basketball club manager, attracting both the boys and girls. Momoi smirked as she replied, "Well, I was wondering if you could help out as a basket-"

"No."

"Aww, come on Minako! You don't even have alot to do after school. Also, I need someone to take over when I graduate next year. The team need a person like you to rule over their lazy asses. Besides, my boys are really hot ya know…" Momoi pouted, using every trick in her book to convince her kouhai.

Minako rolled her eyes. This wasn't the first time the basketball club manager had approached her, asking for her to join. The pink haired girl was really a pain to deal with. She sighed, finally giving into the girl's constant pestering, "Kay, fine senpai. Just stop annoying me. I'll have a look at this 'basketball team' of your's and that's i-"

"Thanks, Minako! They won't disappoint you!" Momoi screeched, causing all the passerbys to stare at Momoi attempting to hug Minako. Minako, being the violent person that she is, kicked the pink-haired girl in the shins, before walking away to the rooftop to have lunch. Momoi smiled smugly, ignoring the pain crawling up her legs from the kick, tapping away at her phone:

 **The only girl:** Yasssss, the new manager finally accepted!

 **Violent captain:** That's good Satsuki, what's she like? I think we all want to pay her a visit before school ends.

 **The only girl:** She's got black hair that flows down to her waist, green eyes and is pretty short. Hirota Minako's her name. Class 2-A. She spends her lunchtimes on the roof.

 **Violent captain:** I see…

 **Tanned pervert:** Is she hot?

 **The only girl:** Yeah, and don't you dare ask about her cup size… u pervert...

 **Tanned pervert:** ;)

 **Rich model:** Yayayayay! New manager! I'm gonna go say hi!

 **Invisible shadow:** Momoi-san, I think I saw her in the hallways. Does she always walk around writing in a notebook?

 **The only girl:** Yes! That's her, Kuroko-kun! Where is she now? ;)

 **Invisible shadow:** She's near the stairs that lead up to the roof.

 **Purple giant:** Sacchin~, does she like snacks? I want a snack buddy~

 **The only girl:** Idk. Go find out for yourself. Lazy kid.

 **Purple giant:** Meanie.

 **Tanned pervert:** Oi, Midorima, don't you have anything to say about this?

 **Horoscope tsundere:** Shut up, AHOmine. She's in my class and is such a tsundere. Besides, she's my partner for a group project. I don't want to see her anymore than I need to.

 **Tanned pervert:** Holy sh*t, did Midorima just call someone is a tsundere? You're such a hypocrite!

 **Rich model:** Aww, I ship it, Midorimacchi and Hirota-chan! Midorimacchi finally found a soulmate!

 **The only girl:** Lmao!

 **Tanned pervert:** I'm gonna die of laughter. Nice one Kise!

 **Horoscope tsundere:** Die.

Aomine looked up from his phone as he walked up the stairs leading to the roof. The door was already pushed open as he glanced over at the short girl looking out at the Tokyo skyline, her black hair billowing in the wind. Aomine smirked, taking out his phone to snap a photo of the girl. _You gotta have blackmail material of people,_ he thought as an evil aura surrounded him.

 _Click!_

Aomine murdered himself on the inside as he forgot to silent the camera function. The girl turned around as the surprised look on her face quickly dissolves into a completely pissed look. Aomine had to admit, the girl looked as scary as Akashi, probably even scarier.

"H-H-Hey, Hirota Minako am I right? The new manager?" Aomine smirked trying to play it cool as he shamelessly glanced at her body. _Huh, Satsuki, was right this girl was hot, probably even hotter than herself,_ Aomine thought.

"B*tch, don't ' _hey_ ' me. Delete that photo right now and stop staring at me like I've got two heads. Are you a pervert or what?" Her calm voice didn't give away her anger, but her face did. Aomine smirked, stepping forward, wanting to see the girl's reaction, "And what if I don't delete it?"

The girl, undeterred, also stepped forward, "Then certain things would happen." She smirked, one that could rival's Aomine's, kicking him in the guts before sauntering off the roof, not giving the boy kneeling on the floor in pain a second glance. The tanned ace smiled as he looked at the girl's retreating figure, knowing that basketball training would be a whole lot different now. "Now you've done it, Hirota." He murmured.

 **Tanned pervert:** Satsuki! You never told me how violent this Hirota is! She kicked me in the guts.

 **Rich model:** Pfffft. Ahahahahahahaha! Aominecchi! You're so weak! Really?

 **Tanned pervert:** Kise, f*ck off. Talk once you've confronted her too. She's 'interesting'… and hella violent

 **Rich model:** Fine Aominecchi, I'll prove you wrong. My model charms won't fail me now. *flips hair*

 **The only girl:** Just a heads up, Kise, it's not that easy, It took me two years to grow close to her. TWO YEARS. That's why she's only joining now. I've had an eye on her since the first day of school.

 **Rich model:** Momoicchi~! (Is that it? idk) Don't ruin my chances.

 **Violent captain:** Ryouta, be quiet. I shall confront her first, don't defy your captain now… Daiki, didn't we have a deal? I always go first..

 **Rich model:** Waaaaah~! Akashicchi's mean!

 **Violent captain:** Ryouta, I'll double your training.

 **Rich model:** No. Sorry Akashicchi!

 **Tanned Pervert:** Oh crap, **Violent captain** is going to murder me. **The only girl** and **Invisible shadow** please prepare me a funeral...

Akashi smirked as she saw a certain raven haired girl walk down the stairs. Without a second though he grabbed her wrist and pulled her under the staircase. Her wrists, skinnier than he expected, were cold and gave off this depressing aura. Absentmindedly, the girl lashed out, throwing punches and kicks everywhere, Akashi dodging every one, before pinning her against the wall. (Cliche I know, sorry)

"So we finally meet, Hirota Minako. I'm your new captain, so you better listen me."

Said girl raised her eyebrow, not even scared the slightest of the look in his heterochromatic eyes that would have any normal person squirming in terror, "Oh, really? Try me." She cursed as she realised Akashi had her in a position where she couldn't move her legs. _The Emperor really does live up to his name, huh,_ she thought. _Well, there's still my last option_...

Akashi loosened his grip on her wrists slightly curious as to see whats she'd do. The captain was really dying to find somebody who would defy him, after all that's what made life interesting. Sure enough, the girl twisted out of his hold, withdrawing an object from her blazer pocket and throwing it at Akashi's face. He dodged, turning around to see what was the choice of weaponry.

 _Scissors._

They clattered onto the floor and the captain smirked, picking them up. "Scissors, huh? Haven't see them as a weapon in a while." He pulled an identical pair out of his pocket, "Same brand too. _'Interesting'_." He threw the pair back at the girl, Minako catching them on the handle without a fumble, impressing Akashi.

"On a serious note Minako, Join us a manager. It'll be better for you and for us. The boys need someone like you to kick their asses when they're lazy." The Teiko captain said, complete seriousness in his demanding tone. The tone that would have most people agreeing to whatever was proposed. But these tricks didn't work on a certain Hirota Minako, as she just rolled her eyes, "Just leave already baka."

Akashi shrugged, sauntering off, satisfied. He had found a challenger.

"First name basis already huh, Akashi Seijuro." The girl muttered to herself as she heard the boy's fading footsteps, "Heh, Momoi was right. These boys _are_ entertaining. Two down, three more to go."

 _*/Time skip~the next day at school/*_

Minako cussed as the pedestrian path was blocked by a rickshaw. An empty rickshaw. The owner of the rickshaw? Midorima Shintaro. The girl rolled her eyes as she realised the green haired boy was on the basketball team. The basketball that she would soon manage. _What have I gotten myself into?_ She thought, as she contemplated whether to kick Midorima in the ass to get him to move.

"B*tch, can you not block the path with that damn thing?" Minako growled at Midorima as she realised she was late to class. The teacher never liked her much as she was seen as the rebellious type. The only thing that kept her in school was her excellent grades, coming second only to Akashi. An extra late note would put her in the bad books for weeks. She really didn't want to be picked on by the teacher.

"It's my lucky item." The bespectacled teen replied plainly.

The girl roughly shoved him aside, ignoring his obsession with the Oha Asa horoscopes, and sauntered off, not giving anymore sh*ts. The green haired miracle smirked, turning his head slightly so that Minako couldn't see the small blush creeping onto his face.

"Interesting, nanodayo." The boy whipped out his phone sending a quick message:

 **Horoscope tsundere:** Just asking but what is Hirota's star sign

 **The only girl:** Taurus. Why? Do you like her, Midorin? ;)

 **Horoscope tsundere:** Die.

Midorima slid the phone back into his pocket and smiled, remembering that Tauruses and Cancers were very compatible.

 _ **Sorry if I made Midorima OOC...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry, sorry. I know I take forever to upload. Crap, I don't have an excuse...**

Chapter 2

It was lunch and a certain blonde haired model was getting hoarded by fangirls. Minako groaned as they were blocking the path to the rooftop. She liked peace and quiet and this hallway was the exact opposite. She really didn't want to be caught in the craze, pushing the people who blocked her path away.

The girls screeched, their sassy expressions ingrained on their faces, "You ruined my nails! My perfectly done hair! Kise-senpai, save us from this b*tch!"

The whiny voices and fake tears made Minako visibly cringe. She saw straight through the victim act. The blonde turned his head towards the commotion, looking up from the poster he was signing. He smirked, sauntering over to the raven haired girl, who just so happened to have dropped her notebook. With a quick flick of his arm, Kise Ryouta snatched up the blue spiral book, his signature smile plastered on his face. Minako looked up in horror as she watched her precious notebook in the hands of a lunatic. Pissed, the girl kneed Kise in the guts, watching the boy writhing in pain on the floor. She shrugged casually, picking up her notebook.

As expected, the protective fangirls, swarmed angrily over the petite girl. "Did you just kick Kise-senpai?" "What's is you problem?" "You little b-"

Minako sighed, digging through her bag to find a ruler. Now, if you don't know, rulers are very effective for stabbing people in the ribs (yeh, they are, I totally don't do that.)

A cough interrupted the banter. A few girls let out a high-pitched squeal as they spotted the hot basketball ace, some even fainting. The owner of the voice, Aomine Daiki, grabbed Minako's hand, glaring at that one girl trying to snap a photo of his 'hot biceps' and dragged her up the staircase to the rooftop. As they arrived in the secluded rooftop, the girl slapped the tanned arm around her away. She tilted her head towards the ground, so Aomine couldn't see the faint blush rising to her face.

"Che. What was that for? I could handle it myself, baka." Minako mumbled. She would never admit it, but damn, was that cool. Well, at least she could cross it off her notebook now...

Aomine rolled his eyes, glad that there was a girl that was different from the others, "Mhm, sure. You would've died if all of Kise's fangirls attacked you all at once. They are feral cats after all. So, where's my thank you?"

The girl snorted, agreeing with the insult, but said, "Why am I thanking you in the first place?" The tanned boy huffed, giving up on the stubborn girl that that is Minako, "Hey Hirota, you piss me off you know?" The girl smirked, "Thanks for the compliment, it's my speciality." Aomine also smirked, "Well, you might as well piss off the others as well. It'll be worth it trust me."

"Oh I have. Your shooting guard might have been slightly offended and that blonde model might have been kicked in the guts." The girl replied with a stoic face. Aomine burst out laughing, "Holy sh*t, the look on Kise's face must've been priceless."

"Well, yeah, I would've seen his face if you hadn't pulled me away. You ruined the fun." Minako retorted, pouting. Aomine quickly looked away, not wanting to blush at a girl he literally met yesterday. _She's so cute...Damn, I'm falling aren't I?_

The two continued their pointless banter until the bell rang, bringing them back to the harsh reality that is Teiko Junior High.

"Well, see ya, Hirota. We've got basketball training this afternoon, so don't forget." Aomine gave the shorter girl a genuine smile, walking off to class. The girl stared at his retreating figure; maybe the team wasn't so bad after all. She sighed heading off to class, pulling a box of Pocky out of her bag. Soon enough, the familiar smell wafted to the nose of the one and only purple giant, Murasakibara Atsushi.

The girl turned in horror as she spotted the two metre tall shadow looming over her.

"Hiro-chin~ can I have some Pocky?"

Now there was one thing that everyone knew about Hirota Minako, apart from the fact that she was hella violent. No one asked Minako for food. It was her natural instinct to protect her soulmate, food, with her life. The students gasped and watched the coming fight break out between the purple giant and the 'violent midget'.

"No, b*tch. Pocky is a very precious and important part of life. No way I'm sharing it with you." Minako snarled at the Teiko centre, remembering this was one of the idiots she had to manager. Damn, were none of these kids normal?

Murasakibara tilted his head to one side as if he didn't understand, "You love sweets~? Be my snack buddy, Hiro-chin~" The girl opened her mouth to reply but the purple miracle was being pushed away by the horoscope obssessor. The green haired boy adjusted his glasses (we all know why...) and shot a 'sorry, he's an idiot.' at her. The girl rolled her eyes in return.

The girl stared out of the second story window, cliche-ly, as she tuned out the teacher who was explaining the dreaded partner assignment. As the last lesson of the day, she fantasised about all the weird fan fictions she would've read. Keyword: Would've. She sighed, her new manager role kicking into her precious anime.

 _*Cough*_

Minako ignored the boy, purposely pissing the green-haired shooter off. Ticks marks slowly appeared on the stoic boy's face, as he swiped the book in her hand away. The girl glared at the boy, trying not to burst out laughing at the pissed look on his face, "I was reading it. Sheesh. What's your problem Midorima?"

The green haired boy would have lied if he had said, that he didn't like the sound of his name rolling off the raven-haired girl's tongue. He shook his thoughts away, snarkily replying, "You weren't reading; you were ignoring me. I'm not dumb unlike Aomine. The book was upside down."

And at that moment, Minako knew that she messed up. She sighed admitting defeat as she faced the shooter, "So what?"

The boy immediately lost his composure, adjusting his glasses once again, "Umm, you want to work at my place on the weekends then? Not that I want to work with you or anything~nanodayo."

Memories rushed back to the back to the girl. _The boy. The girl. The room. The lock._ It was all a blur as she remembered what happened two years ago. She choked back tears, coughing to cover it up, looking up at Midorima with a fake half-smile, "Umm, sorry I'm actually busy on the weekends. Ahaha, yeah, sorry."

Midorima paled at his straight out rejection. Well that was a first for the well-known vice-captain of the Teiko Basketball Team, who had girls dying to date him. He might not have as many fan girls as Kise or Aomine, but any miracle had someone chasing them. The purple giant behind them snickered, "Ah, Hiro-chin~, good job rejection Mido-chin. I can tell Aka-chin and Mine-chin about your great success..."

Hirota Minako laughed awkwardly as she spotted the deathly aura around Midorima, "Nah, it's fine."

 _*/ Timmmmememememem Skippppfpfppdfpd~cuz imma need to speed this last lesson up/*_

Pushing her black locks out of her face, Minako glanced at the hastily drawn map Midorima had given her. Apparently he couldn't take her to the gym because he needed to restock on tape for his fingers. The purple one had followed him to restock as well, well on snacks, not on tape. When would Murasakibara ever need tape? Well, I mean, unless it was sweet and edible.

The girl sighed, adjusting the bag on her shoulders, before feeling another body collide with hers. She stared down in shock at the boy only slightly taller than her, lying on the floor in pain.

"Oh, sh*t. Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Gomenasai! I didn't see you there!" The blackette (is that even a word?, psh now it is, heh) stammered, panicking as she knelt down beside Kuroko who had a slight smile on his emotionless face. _So she's like everyone else: she can't see me. What a disappointment_ , the Teiko shadow thought.

A head peeked out around the corner, "Oi Tets-? Oh sh*t, what happened Hirota?!"

Said girl looked up to see the ace, "Ahahaha, I might've just bumped into him. I swear I didn't see him." The tanned ace burst out laughing, confusing the shorter girl, "Oh, I forgot you're new to all this. Kuroko's hardy ever seen. Well it'll be me job to summarise all of us regulars for you."

He cleared his throat as if preparing for some famous presidential address or something. The girl held back a smile.

"First there's _Akashi Seijuro._ He the captain and point guard of the team. The red haired one. He's hella scary, and I mean, really, really scary. He uses scissors as threats and none of his threats have ever been empty. He means every word he says, so don't even dare to touch him, nevertheless talk back to him or disobey him. Then again he's got the sh*t needed to be a leader so having him as the captain isn't half as bad. Also he's always topped the grade so the highest you can shoot for is 2nd place. He's our yandere, yet some many girls still chase after him. Argh, it's disgusting watching girls throwing puppy eyes at him."

Aomine shivered at the thought. The girl rolled her eyes, motioning for him to continue.

"Well then, _Midorima Shintarou_ is vice-captain and he's the shooting guard. He's in your class and has the really stupid looking green hair. Well he's smart and all but has this weird obsession with the Oha Asa horoscope stuff and always shows up to practice with the dumbest of things, considering he came once with cat ears on his head. Ahaha! That was hilarious! He also tapes his fingers and has never missed a shot. Oh, yeah I almost forgot, he adds 'nanodayo' to the end of all his sentences, it's kinda annoying. Oh and a heads up, you MUST call him a tsundere, it pisses him off so much."

Minako smirked, damn, was she getting good information from this ace.

"Our centre is Murasakibara Atsushi, also known as the purple giant, the snack guy and some other cringey nicknames that have emerged from our thousands of inside jokes. He's the really tall one with murasaki-coloured hair. He has this inhumane obsession with sweets and snacks, so you can always bribe him with that stuff, well, if Akashi's not around, 'cause he's really against his sweet diet, something about staying fit and concentrated. Oh Murasakibara's also the relatively dumber one of us, well if you don't include me 'cause I'm the worst one at studies of them all, hehe."

Minako's eyes lit up as she heard the words snacks and sweets. There were rarely any food addicts like her, so this centre was a first.

"Ah, so Kuroko Tetsuya is the one you knocked over before. Blue hair. Skinny as a stick. Pretty average in studies and has sh*tty stamina. He's our phantom sixth player, our small little brother. I don't know how, but Satsuki's in love with him only 'cause Tetsu gave her this Popsicle stick. He's the shadow to my light. Tetsu specialises in passing and is a support player so he doesn't score. He just assists, but damn he's still a part of the TEIKO BASKETBALL TEAM."

Aomine stressed his last three words, as if he was bragging about his great team. Well, he's not wrong, Teiko is the strongest, undefeated middle school team currently.

"And well, lastly there meeee! The ace! I'm the power forward. The dumbass. The one that can't study without Satsuki's notes. I pretty fast if I say so myself, and I grew up playing streetball. But, anyways wanna have a one-on-one with me later?"

Minako refused, stating her sh*tty basketball skills, "Um, so is that Kise guy a part of the team?" She pointed at a certain blonde getting hoarded by all his fangirls, as he tried to make his way towards the gym.

"Oh, him he's the new guy that replaced _Haizaki_. He's the small forward and has this really cool ability to copy anyone's moves. Akashi's always lecturing him on his disruptive fangirls that pester him during training. As the great Akashi Seijuro once said, 'Ryouta, get your inferior humans out of my sight. My eyes are going blind and my ears will be deaf in a matter of seconds.'"

Minako snickered at the voice imitation of a certain red-head. As they laughed crazily, a cough was heard. They turned to the source, Aomine turning a deathly pale.

 _Akashi_.

"Daiki, you done yet? Don't tempt me into doubling your training menu…" Akashi raised his eyebrows at the tanned boy, before greeting the new manager with a completely different tone, "Welcome, Minako-chan. Please allow Satsuki and me to demonstrate what your roles as manager will be."

The girl bowed politely, and as some would say, it didn't fit her rebellious nature. Minako hurried after the disappearing captain, as Aomine murmured some last words of advice to the girl, "May you rest in peace, Hirota. If Akashi and Satsuki together can't kill you then you're immortal."

Akashi's head swivelled round, quick as lightning, "Daiki. Training. Now."

"H-H-Hai! Hai!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I have nothing to say... Check out my other KnB fanfic... Yeh it's why I take years to upload.**

 **Chapter 3**

The girl stepped into the polished gym, looking around in awe as she watched the first strings practice. Aomine's speed and streetball skills. Midorima's shooting range and 100% accuracy. Kise's copycat skill. Akashi's emperor eye. Kuroko's passing accuracy. Murasakibara's power and height. The Generation of Miracles sure lived up to their name. Dumping her bag on the bench, she observed each player, gaping. Akashi had vanished off with Momoi to do some 'manager jobs' and had advised her to get used to the surroundings. _Little red devil._ She walked around the court and gazed at the lone ball in the corner. She was only observing today anyways. It wouldn't hurt to try shooting right? Bounce once to the right, catch with her right, bounce to the left, catch with the left and shoot!

It was a perfect…

 _Fail._

The ball flew out the gym and the sound of a ball coming into contact with a skull was heard. Minako paled, hoping with all her willpower that it was a student and not a teacher. She scrambled out the door, only to breathe a sigh of relief when it wasn't a teacher or a student. Lucky you think? No, she's far from that.

It was the school principal.

She silently cursed, before letting out a string of apologies, bowing profusely. "Gomenasai. GOMENASAI!" Saying that the principal was angry was the understatement of the century. He was _enraged_. "What's your name, miss?" He growled. Anyone would've sh*tted themselves but not Minako. Sadly, she's been at the receiving end of some angrier people.

"Hirota Minako."

"Hirota, I knew it. The rebellious second year. Detention tomorrow then." The old man walked off massaging the lump that had formed on her head. But, this wasn't a bad situation at all, well not to the Teiko boys that is. As Minako was having her dispute with the principal, those Generation of Miracles found themselves temptingly next to the girl's spiral notebook.

"AKASHI! Go distract Hirota. We will figure out what's in this. Akashi, hurry up." Aomine whisper-screamed at his captain as they watched the girl step back into the gym. Said boy sighed, running over to teach her the basics of team management.

Kise held the book in his hand. It was any normal exercise book, no stickers, no contact, just the brand name. Pretty normal looking, but hey don't judge a book by it's cover, am I right?

"Hurry up and open the damn thing Kise!"

He did.

 _Lol, life's a b*tch right? Just really wish I could go get some ramen or something. Staying at home's fine, unless your WIFI has FREAKING died. Damn it, my precious anime… Now senpai will never notice me. Ah whatever I'll hang out at the bowling alley or something._

"She's such an introvert, and ramen seriously? Go find some meat. " Kise screeched, eyeing the surprisingly neat handwriting scrawled over the lined pages.

"I could say the same for you Kise-kun. You're such a social outgoing person." The phantom watched as comical tear gushed down his eyes.

"Wahhhhhh! So mean, Kurokocchi~!"

"Kise-chin, shut up."

 _Anyways, my pocky stash has run out. I'm VERY salty. Urgh, then I'll just have to work another shift at that cafe._

"Pocky…"

"Is Murasakibara drooling?"

"You bet he is."

 _Ooh, guess what? Momoi, that little bitc, I mean that NICE senpai practically annoyed the living shit out of me until I joined her damn basketball team. Truth to be told the boys are pretty chill but I swear they're so damn weird. Like the ace, Aomine, he's actually so dumb. Like can a middle schooler actually be unable to solve simple maths questions? Eh, but whatever I guess he's got pretty decent looks and that basketball, well damn._

"Do ya all see that? Look I've got great looks." The tanned ace bragged.

"She said you had decent looks, not great ones, Aomine-kun."

"Tetsu, shut up!"

 _The captain has red hair. Let me just say it look hot. Like really hot._

"Damn it, I lost to Akashi. He better looking than me?" Aomine groaned as he looked at the comment on the red-head. Midorima adjusted his glasses, "You thought you actually had a chance to beat him? Keep dreaming Aomine."

 _Lol, he throws scissors just like me. Same brand too. Coincidence. He's pretty chill, gotta say. Anyways, that green shooting guard. That obsession with Oha Asa has already gotten on my nerves. I arrived late to B*tch-sensei's class just 'cuz his damn rickshaw was blocking the path. He's pretty smart though and those glasses, damn do they look nice._

Said boy frantically fiddled with his glasses, making sure his teammates wouldn't see the blush creeping up his face. Though, honestly speaking Aomine was blushing a little too. Too bad his dark skin made the blush practically unseeable.

 _That model Kise looks so much like THAT guy. His eyes, his hair even the way he dresses. Ugh, it pisses me off everytime I see him now. Though, his basketball skills are literally off the charts, heck all of theirs are. Generation of Miracles sure suit them._

"Ya see that Kise she feels pissed off every time she sees you. Ha!" Aomine rubbed the comment in his face. Kise wailed, hugging Murasakibara tightly. The centre, looking extremely disgusted, shoved the small forward off of him, flipping the page to his comment.

 _The centre has really cool hair. Like damn, purple. But that height though… oh sh*t. That muscle power, ahh, my inner fangirl. But honestly speaking, my inner fujoshi is waiting for some serious yaoi sh*t between these boys. Ahh, I'm really happy though: he's a person soon to meet diabetes like me. Maybe we can die together._

"See that. She wants to die with me." The purple giant proclaimed, munching happily on his chips.

"Shut up. At least mines not as bad as Kise's." Aomine retorted causing the blonde to turn into a water fountain considering the amount of water flowing from his eyes.

 _There's this 'phantom sixth man'. Pretty chill. Gotta respect that invisibleness of his. Where can I learn that? I really wanna be able to sneak out of class easily. Or maybe skip long ass lines. Or maybe be finally able to walk safely home without a bunch of fricken idiots trailing me._

The bluenette smirked out of character-ly, "I'm pretty chill. Better than you Kise-kun. See at least someone appreciates my great shadow-like skills."

"Wha- **I** appreciate your skill Tetsu!" (AOKURO FTW best ship of KnB no doubt, fight me)

 _Speaking of walking home, their aim's gotten better. Three rocks hit their target and now I've been blessed with these new bruises. Gotta run faster if I wanna survive I guess. They're such b**ches, still living on the past and clinging onto that pathetic excuse of a leader. Like why obey some weak ass dipsh** who clearly only knows how to flip her darn hair. Sheesh she's not even that pretty to begin with. How did HE even fall for her? Ah psh, gotta go finish that damn assignment..._

The boys closed the book, putting back in place; a shadow overhanging each of their faces. Their precious manage wasn't a victim was she?

They glanced over to the raven haired girl walking in a clipboard in hand. They all shared a look, a look that could send shivers down anyone's spine and sprinted over to her pushing and shoving each other out of the way. You only live once with your manager am I right? (YOLO)Aomine smirked, leaning over to the girl, "Hey Hiro- Kise f*ck off stop, you're pulling my pants not my arm you dumbass pervert." The blonde slapped his hand over Aomine's mouth (AoKise? Lol nah not as good as AoKuro), pushing the tanned boy away. "Hirota-chan, can we ta-".

Murasakibara leapt over Kise, knocking out the boy in the process. The girl stumbled back, _Faking dumbass boys_ , only to fall into the hands of Midorima. The cancer coughed, "Uh, you wanna hang out at a bowling alley one day, not that I want to talk to you or anything, nanodayo~"

The girl smiled, the first smile they had seen, "Sure, ya tsundere."

"I AM NOT A TSUNDERE~NANDAYO!"

"Psh, sure." The girl ruffled his green hair, causing the boy to turn red as he hastily fixed his glasses. The three other boys threw death glares at the shooting guard who smirked at them when the girl turned. It was at that moment that World War III ensued between the Teiko regulars.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Midorima sighed as he glanced at the five pairs of eyes watching him from behind the bush. He ducked as he felt a basketball whirl past his head.

"Kuroko… Stop trying to ignite pass me in the head. Do you know that can kill me?" Tick marks appeared over his forehead as he glared at the boy with aquamarine hair. "That's what I'm trying to do Midorima-kun." The shadow deadpanned, before hiding behind a wall as he spotted their manager walking over. Minako was donned in a red checkered shirt and jeans; Midorima blushed, hard, as he glanced at the girl. _It's not like she's pretty or anything ~nanodayo._

"Aomine-kun, stop blushing or I'll ignite pass you in the face." "Tetsu shut up!"

Midorima stuttered as the girl approached, waving, "Uh, hi Hirota." Now Minako was not your typical shoujo girl. She wasn't a naive little girl that admitted her true feelings in the last episode/chapter. No, she knew that the green-haired shooter wasn't just looking at her as a friend, might as well take advantage of that am I right?

"Hey Midorima." The girl smirked, casually glancing at the boy's semi-decent outfit. Kise snickered from the sidelines as he watched the usually composed boy blush a deeper red.

"Umm, let's just go, nanodayo~" The pair silently walked towards the train station, the other Teiko player trailing behind them suspiciously.

"Eugh, the gap between the two is making me cringe, like it's a two metre gap. Midorimacchi, just hold her damn hand or something…" The blonde whispered to the redhead fiddling with a pair of scissors beside him. "Ryouta, shut up. Let me aim at Shintaro's head in case he dares touch her." Midorima awkwardly shuffled behind the raven-haired girl as they proceeded through the train station. Because of the distance between the duo, it would've been seen that Minako was single, and as expected, a few boys took the chance to try out some pick up lines. After all, Minako was a hot girl.

" Hey, [Insert you best pickup line 'cuz mine are so bad]." The boy was badass-looking, good enough to make most girls blush, but Minako frowned, faintly remembered seeing him before. _Ah, he was one of his friends. Then he's probably here..._

She snickered, wanting to embarrass the poor cancer even more, pouting, "Midorima~, help me. I'm getting verbally abused." Midorima panicked as he looked at the cute girl with a begging face, "uh-erm-ah-" The boy stuttered before resorting to a death glare at the shorter boy. The five other regulars, watching from a distance laughed at the live show before them.

"So smooth, Mido-chin~" "Stop eating Murasakibaracchi, they're gonna hear us!" "But Mido-chin already knows…" The purple giant looked seriously depressed as Kise snatched the chips from his hands. "Kise you dumbass, stop starting fights-sh*t we lost them!"

The five scrambled over to buy tickets as they chased after the Teiko manager and shooting guard, slipping onto the train as it closed its doors. They peered at the boy standing a bit too close to the girl as the jealous boys deemed ok. As expected a pair of scissors whistled past Midorima face, barely missing the elderly woman behind them.

"Akashi, you nearly killed someone." Midorima hissed at the mismatched eyes glaring at him. He shrugged pulling some bulls**t about his rich parents that could bribe the judge if he got sued. Unconvinced, Midorima glared at the captain, hoping that the redhead could just disappear into a hole of some sort. Suddenly, the train jerked, Minako falling into the warm? hands of the horoscope addict. Heh, cliche.

The five regulars stood shocked at the scene unfolding before them as they watched Minako seductively smirk at the furiously blushing boy. _Damn, this is entertaining,_ the devious girl thought, brewing up other ideas to make the boy turn his skin the shade of Akashi's hair. The shooter dropped the girl as he realised what was going on, just barely dodging the numerous balls and scissors thrown his way.

"MIDOSHIT!" "Harassment! Midorima stop harassing girls!" "You are dead Shintaro." "Pass me the scissors Aka-chin~." "Kise, no, let me kill him first!"

"Can you shut up?" Minako glared at the rainbow headed idiots as they were earning disturbing looks from onlookers.

"They're probably questioning our sanity right now." "No sh*t Kise." The black haired teen face-palmed and pulled Midorima off the train as their stop arrived, not looking back at the rest of the players scrambling after them. Sighing, the two stepped into the bowling alley, a fierce competition sparking up between the two as they neared the lane.

"Wanna bet, Midorima? Loser pays for food." Minako smiled smugly as she picked up the first ball. "Pft. I never miss my shots. Same goes here." The girl let out a laugh, ignoring the boys peeking at them from the lane beside them. She launched the ball down the lane, not even checking to see her result and turned to face the boy, " _Of course I'll score; I follow fate and today is a lucky day for Tauruses~nanodayo._ "

The girl felt satisfied as she heard the giggles coming from the rest of the players. Yes, she had nailed that imitation. And she wasn't wrong.

"Strike. Now you go Midorima, or should I say Midoshit." Minako sneered at the boy playfully. The boy sighed picking up the green ball, claiming it was his 'lucky colour' of the day. He rolled the ball: A strike.

The girl smirked, yet Midorima's keen eyesight picked up the slight look of nostalgia buried within her brown eyes. "Not bad." _Haven't seen this talent in years, huh…_

The two were evenly matched and onlookers awed at the sight of the scoreboard: Strikes only from both teens. Even Akashi silently admitted that he was no match for the two bowling aces.

"Well, this is the deciding one." Minako smiled as she watched Midorima land another strike, much to the awe of the minor crowd that had gathered to watch. The girl with inky coloured hair picked up the ball, ready to score a strike once again. As a sudden prick from her sixth sense kicked in, she released the ball early, her perfect score ruined. The crowd dispersed; Midorima eyeing the girl careful as he watched her hands quiver slightly.

Minako knew all too well what that feeling was. She's had enough close calls and has successfully avoided him for two years even though they lived in the same prefecture. _He's here...and he's not alone._

She felt a tap on her shoulder, her eyes running up that arm as she frantically wished it wasn't that blonde boy. Letting out a sigh of relief as she met green eyes, Minako smiled softy at the shooter, "Let's go get something to eat shall we Midosh*t. I'm paying after all." Midorima raised his eyebrows at the unusual antics of the girl, but decided to let her open up to them herself.

"Minako." A unfamiliar voice thundered in Midorima's ears. He heard Minako curse beside her. The girl turned to face the boy. "Hinata."

"Aww, I told you you can call me Haru. Right _Minako, or should I say Mina_?"

Minako scrunched up her face in disgust as she heard the nickname the boy had given her. "Stop Hinata. The name's Hirota." The blonde smirked, "Come on, Minako, I've missed you. Don't leave your first love all alone."

Aomine did a spit take, spitting out the juice he was drinking as he choked down the boy's words, "What?"

The Generation of Miracles scrutinised the boy, Hinata, as they glanced at his attire. Blue hoodie and ripped jeans; the Teiko boys labelling him a 'player'. They glanced at the devious smirked that tugged at the ends of his lips. Not a good sign. _Hirota falling for this kid? Not a chance._ The Teiko ace thought as he glared at Hinata Hakaru, the blonde returning the gesture.

Akashi narrowed his eyes at the boys his heterochromatic eyes drilling holes into Hinata's eyes, well more like his chest (Akashi's pretty short). "You dated Minako?"

Hinata let a cheeky grin slip onto his face, pissing off the Teiko captain even more, "Oh, I didn't see you five-"

"Six." Kuroko usual monotone voice was gone as a pissed look emerged under his blue bangs. Murasakibara absentmindedly backed away from the menacing aura seeping out from the shadow.

"Ah, sorry I didn't see the six of you. Now what's Mina doing with trash like you?" The blonde casually threw in the insult, once again getting on the nerves of the basketball players. Any sane person would know not to insult the Generation of Miracles, but Hinata Hakaru was no sane person. "Oi, you wanna die?" Aomine raised his fist at the boy, anger boiling over, before Akashi lowered his arm.

"Don't disgrace us Daiki. Now it's Hinata is it?" Akashi cracked his fingers, "What deal do you have with our manager?"

"Why don't we have a bit of a challenge first? If you will I'll tell, 'cuz I'm sure _Mina_ won't tell you herself. Isn't that right?"

Minako cursed as she knew the boy was right. _It's sad how he knows me so well. Does he still stalk me?_

"So what will that challenge be, nanodayo~?" Midorima adjusted his glasses, making him look scarier as the light reflected off them.

"You." Hinata pointed at Midorima, "Beat me in a bowling match. Some say I'm the King in this, right _Minako_?" Midorima smirked, as the other regulars pushed him forward, "I'm going win, nanodayo~."

 _It's at times like this that I wished that Hinata wasn't such a great person at everything, every single thing. No doubt._ Minako thought as the two boys started their stare-down.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay I have no excuse as to why I procrastinate so much -.- Gomen gomen**

 **Chapter 5**

The two boys stood side by side as Minako went to retrieve some bowling balls. The now extremely protective Generation of Miracles fawned over Minako, making sure Hinata did not come even close to her. Midorima murmured some lucky chant, clutching his lucky watch of the day in his palm; Aomine face-palming at his dodginess. Hinata just smirked nonchalantly, "Hah, Midorima was it? Guess what, I've great at everything. There's no doubt, I', gonna win."

"Eh? Why _I_ am absolute." Akashi glared at the blonde challenger with an aura of superiority. The blonde sighed, casually picking up a ball and tossing it down the lane, without looking. Miraculously, it hit all 10 of the pins down.

Kise gaped, _It's like Aominecchi's formless shot but better... Midorimacchi's actually so screwed..._

Aomine raised his eyebrows, _He would be good competition if he played basketball…_

Midorima adjusted his glasses, "Ha. I never miss nanodayo~" The boy breathed out, rolling the ball directly down the centre knocking down 10, no only 9 pins. He hissed, glaring at the smirking boy, finally clearing the last pin on his second roll. (A/N: When you had to search up bowling rules..)

"But Mido-chin could clear them all before~" Murasakibara added in concern, forgetting his precious snacks for a second. Minako cursed, "Sh*t. He has that same talent as before; he can ace everything and make those around him fail… even if they are better than him."

"Eh? How?" Aomine glared at the smirking blonde, glancing at the scoreboard that just repeated itself as Hinata scored strike after strike, Midorima always missing one or two. Akashi raised his eyebrows, _A challenger, huh?_ "Shintaro, let me take over for I am absolute." The green-haired boy did not want to admit defeat to an asshole of this kind; yet did not want to go against the emperor. He sighed as he walked off the lane and stood protectively beside Minako.

~ _***yeeeeet, time skip cuz i'm a lazy child***_

Akashi glared at the blonde boy, who had just scored another strike, as he prepared for the final set. Hinata chuckled, "It's been awhile since someone's done so well against me."

"I could say the same." The Teiko captain replied simply, glancing at Minako who begged with her eyes to stop the blonde baka. Akashi closed his eyes, opening them again slowly. A flash of gold passed through his red orbs, the superior aura around him increasing rapidly. Aomine groaned, "Is he really using that now?"

A pair of mismatched eyes, stared down the lane, focused, dropping the ball down the centre. The clonk of pins toppling shook Minako from her brief prayer, yet only 9 pins fell. One still stood standing compared to Hinata's which was all cleared in one shot. Akashi's eyes widened, "I lost?"

"Oh, sh*t..." Aomine mumbled, knowing that someone was going to die soon, but honestly he was more surprised at the fact that their great captain had actually lost.

"Yeah, you did. I thought you were _absolute_ or something?" Hinata sneered at Akashi, fuelling Akashi's anger as he watched the redhead fume. Midorima backed away as Akashi pulled a very sharp pair of scissors out of his pocket, "Die. Aho."

The blonde boy, Hinata, chuckled, "Aw, don't kill me..Don't you want some competition?"

"I'll never even see you again." Akashi lowered his scissors, curious as to what the boy had to say in return.

"Well, if only you knew. See ya soon _Generation of Miracles_. And my _dear Minako_ , I'm sure we'll meet again very soon." The boy folded a piece of paper he pulled out of his pocket into a paper plane, throwing it to Minako, as he sauntered off. The new Teiko manager caught the piece of paper, the other boys crowding around as she unfolded it.

A familiar blue emblem adorned the top corner... The Teiko school emblem. "Eh? It's an acceptance letter for Teiko? Wait he's coming to our school?" Kise screeched in shock.

"Well, there goes my peaceful life…" Minako muttered under her breath as she wondered if this was her karma for skipping all those countless detentions. Akashi smirked jokingly, trying to put some light in the situation as he couldn't stand Minako looking so depressed, "Another asset to the Teiko basketball team."

"Oh hell no." Aomine shook his head furiously as he wondered what would happen if Hinata became the Teiko ace. _No way…_

"Yet, don't you agree life would be slightly more interesting?" Kise asked, trying also to put light on the situation.

"Hah, interesting… you could put it that way." Minako uttered, knowing fully what the boy was capable of.

Minako stumbled into her flat as she collapsed on her bed, running her mind through the day's activities. _Well, shit, he's coming to Teiko.. Just when life was fine._ She rolled over her arm reaching over to her bedside table, grabbing a photo frame instead of her phone. The black framed photo taken under a sakura tree, forced a pained smile onto her face. Her arm, draped over Hinata's shoulder and on her other side a blue haired girl; all three smiling like there was no worry in the world. Yet those smiles each held a different story, one that didn't involve a smile. Some say they included smirks.

"Things will never be like this again, huh." The girl murmured, glancing at the torn school photo hidden behind the frame. Red crosses scattered the photo, hiding the innocent, or so they seemed, faces of countless classmates; a blue haired girl in particular, in which her whole body was scribbled over.

"Not after what she did… Not after what _they_ did" Absentmindedly, she felt the newly purple skin on her forearms, cussing. _Damn do those rocks hurt._

 ** _*Flashback*_**

"Mina-chan!" The blonde boy ran across the playground waving at the introverted blackette who was hunched over reading manga. The girl looked up seeing her childhood friend, Hinata Hakaru and a bluenette rushing over, hand in hand. It pricked her heart to see her secret crush holding hands with another, but she kept a stoic face.

"What's up, Hakaru?" She looked into the boy shining yellow eyes, the enthusiasm reflected onto the girl beside him as she too seemed to be in paradise in his hands.

"Minako, this is my girlfriend, Hayami Shoko, Shoko this is Hinata Minako, my childhood friend."

Minako spat out the juice she was drinking in shock as she glanced at the girl smiling innocently, at her, her dress, hitched up high, billowing in the wind, revealing a little too much for a 13 year old girl. She couldn't stop the jealous glare that found itself staring dead straight into Hayami's pale blue eyes. Minako was cut out from her murder plot by the boy's laugh, "Ahahaha! You should have seen your face, Mina. That was priceless. Nah, she's just a friend." The boy doubled over, still laughing at his 'prank'.

The bluenette whined, pouting, "Eh? Hakaru~, I thought you really did want to date me." The so-called 'popular' guy, chuckled, "Ne ne, Shoko~ you're just my friend, it's not that easy to get with me." He poked her on the nose flirtatiously.

Minako cringed at the public display of affection, _Remind me how I fell for a f*cking player like him… It's kinda obvious they've got some chemistry no matter if Hakaru denies it._

The girl, not taking the hint that Minako despised her plopped herself down next to the quiet girl (yeah, she wasn't always so violent), blabbering on about the greatness of her 'boyfriend'. Hinata just sat there, basking in all his glory casually winking at some kouhais spying on him. _what a f*cking jerk, yet I still like_ _ **that**_ _f*cking jerk..._

Painful minutes passed, Minako deciding to stop being the salty third wheel, "Gomen gomen, I need to go to the toilet." Without a second thought, she ran, not even in the direction of the damn toilets. She heard footsteps follow behind her as she turned a corner, fully aware who it was. "What is it, Hayami?"

"It's Hayami-san to you. Now, Hirota is it? It really is interesting to see how the school most popular guy hangs out with a introvert like you. Like do you even try to look good?" Hayami sneered at the shorter girl in disgust, Minako not the least affected.

"Hah, look I despise you too, but since when did you opinion matter in my life, b*tch." Minako snapped back, the look on the bluenette's face clear that no one had talked back to her before. Hayami stormed towards the smaller girl, "Oh, you wanna go?"

Minako raised her eyebrows in surprise, cracking her knuckles, bringing out her inner demon. She beckoned for the girl to attack, the blonde charging forward without a second thought. Minako casually grabbed onto the girl, judo throwing her into the ground.

"Lol, guess what I do martial arts." She smirked, sauntering out, satisfied. _That girl already pisses me off so damn much._

Minako stumbled back to collect her books as she heard the damned bell ring. Feeling another arm pull her back, she turned, facing Hinata, "What, Hakaru?" He smirked, "Meet me in 3-B after school. Then I'll walk you home." Minako suppressed the blush threatening to appear, simply nodding.

The black-haired girl sat through another hour of lessons, ignoring the piercing glare she was receiving from a particular bluenette. Minako only turned around to face her once, smirking at the sight of a slightly bruised arm and a very pissed face. It was when the bell rang that the girl was finally free from the blue demon, stumbling over to the next door class; 3-B. Surprisingly, it was empty, with the exception of a blonde, average height boy, with earphones in, sitting by the window.

"Umm, Hakaru?" The girl murmured, getting slightly flustered at the thought of her and Hinata alone in a room together. S _h*t, I've watched enough anime to know what happens on from here._

The boy turned, his hair swaying side to side ever so slightly, "Oh, hey, Mina." he flashed her a smile, causing Minako to go red, _Hah,_ so she _does like me; eh, just makes this easier…_

He leaned forward, watching her as her eyes widened in surprise, "Guess what…" Breathless, Minako did nothing to reply; she just nodded. With a small smirk Hinata uttered the three words Minako never thought she'd hear. The blood rushed instantly to her face. _I like you._

Satisfied with her reaction, Hinata sauntered out the door, nonchalantly eyeing a particular blue-haired Hayami, crouching by the side of the door. The blonde player silently laughed, _And now the trap's set, all's left is to see who's gonna win..._


End file.
